La rosa de la discordia
by Atori-chan
Summary: Desde cierto incidente, Sakura odiaba las rosas, pero las odiaba más cuando Sasuke se las regalaba. Y ahí estaba él, de nuevo, regalándole una por San Valentín.


**SUMARY:** Desde cierto incidente, Sakura odiaba las rosas, pero las odiaba más cuando Sasuke se las regalaba. Y ahí estaba él, de nuevo, regalándole una por San Valentín.

**Parejas principales: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Parejas secundarias: **Naruto x Hinata

**Aclaraciones: **Contiene escenas de la película _Naruto: Road to Ninja_

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

**Aviso: **_Contiene Spoilers del manga_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**LA ROSA DE LA DISCORDIA**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Estornudó nuevamente y comenzó a notar como su cuerpo, medio desnudo, comenzaba a congelarse. También había sido tonta. ¿A quién se le ocurría escaparse de su casa en ropa interior en aquel mes frío de febrero?

Arrugando la frente, Sakura no se concedió a ser culpable, sino que aquellas culpas las dirigió hacia Sasuke. Había sido por su culpa, por haberle regalado una rosa. Una flor, que desde hacía poco tiempo había comenzado a odiar. Pues aquella flor le recordaba a aquella escena tan falsa y que como una ingenua, había caído como la enamorada que era. Sin embargo, por encima de aquella flor, odiaba el hecho de que fuese el propio Uchiha Sasuke quién se la regalara. Pues había sido _aquel_ Sasuke quién le había roto el corazón, al tratarla como una más. Por supuesto que el Sasuke que siempre había conocido, jamás habría sido un ligón que trataba a las chicas como herramientas, para disfrutar de la buena vida. Sabía que era una tontería odiar el hecho de que el Sasuke de toda la vida le regalase una rosa. Pero es que la escena había sido tan idéntica a aquella ilusión o mundo alterno, lo que fuera, que verlo llegar a la puerta de su balcón, y aún por encima con las mismas ropas que el _otro_ Sasuke, le dio que pensar, que estaba jugando con ella, y que aunque no tuviera chicas con las que pasarse bien, tendría a otra más seria, sensata y menos pesada que ella.

Molesta por ello, le había dejado sorprendido tras recibir como respuesta una mirada llena de enfado y lágrimas de decepción, en vez de la emoción y la alegría que sentiría si no hubiese vivido aquella escena.

No le había dado tiempo a que dijera algo, ya que se había marchado corriendo de su propio balcón, con la poca ropa que llevaba, un corto pijama rosado de volantes. Ahí sí que era culpa suya, por salir medio despelotada al balcón, al pensar que tras la puerta del balcón se encontraba el pervertido de Naruto. Si se hubiera puesto una bata… ahora no estaría sufriendo un frío siberiano en un lugar alejado de la gente civil, hecha un ovillo.

Lo más deprimente, es que se encontraba con el corazón dolido en aquel día llamado día del amor y la amistad. Y quién se lo había lastimado, había sido una simple rosa y la persona que tanto amaba.

¡Estúpido, estúpido y estúpido Sasuke!

¿Por qué tenía que regalarle una rosa por San Valentín?

¿Por qué tenía que vestir igual que el _otro_ Sasuke?

Volvió a estornudar y sintió que su nariz estaba igual o más congelada que el resto de su cuerpo.

Quizás debería regresar. Seguro que Sasuke ya se habrá ido.

Resultaría muy irónico que cogiese una gripe, descuidándose a conciencia, cuando era una ninja médico que daba un golpe a todo aquel que descuidaba su salud, siendo Naruto el primero en la lista.

-¿En serio vas a regresar así vestida?

Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando se puso en pie. Sus ojos jade se abrieron como platos y al voltearse, ahí estaba el Uchiha apoyado contra una roca con los brazos cruzados. A juzgar de cómo se enderezaba con algo de dolor sobre su espalda, parecía que llevaba ahí parado mucho tiempo.

La vergüenza acudió a ella de inmediato. La habría visto llorar. La habría visto soltar improperios contra suya. Y él, ahí tan tranquilo y silencioso tras suya, igual que un depredador esperando pacientemente al primer paso de su presa.

Inesperadamente, sintió algo caer sobre su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la camisa azul oscura del Uchiha. Mirándole confusa, solo consiguió que Sasuke volviese a su postura inicial pero con un toque de molestia dibujado en su perfecto rostro. Más que por su seguridad, Sakura la aceptó y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Le quedaba enorme, pero desprendía un calor que se colaba por cada poro de su piel y un aroma que la embriagaba.

-¿Y ahora vas a explicarme porqué de repente me odias? ¿Y por qué me consideras más imbécil que Naruto? –preguntó borrando toda la magia que había sentido la Haruno.

Que fuera él que se sintiera ofendido, como si su razón fuese estúpida, provocó enojo en la chica.

-¡PORQUE LO ERES! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE REGALARME UNA ROSA?! ¡¿TÚ, UCHIHA SASUKE?! –enfatizando su nombre, como si aquello no tuviese coherencia- ¡SI QUIERES BURLARTE DE MÍ, NO HACE FALTA QUE ME HUMILLES! ¡YA HE RECIBIDO DEMASIADAS POR TU PARTE! ¡PERO CLARO, QUERÍAS PONER EL PUNTO Y FINAL ENTRE NOSOTROS! ¡ASÍ QUE TRANQUILO! ¡HE ENTENDIDO LA INDIRECTA! –a cada frase que formulaba, las lágrimas de angustia se iban acumulando en sus ojos cerrados, donde su dolor se hacía más patente.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Lo único que sé es que, te ha disgustado que te hiciera un regalo por San Valentín.

-¡UNA ROSA! ¡ME HAS REGALADO UNA ROSA! ¡COMO A LAS DEMÁS!

-¿Qué demás? –por un momento, Sasuke llegó a pensar que la pelirosa se había vuelto más tonta que el propio Naruto. Porque enserio, no entendía nada de nada.

Si hubiese pasado de la insistencia de Naruto, no le habría comprado nada a Sakura en aquel día, donde el rubio se había puesto pesado hasta decir basta, en que definiera la relación que tenía con la Haruno de una buena vez. Y que aquel día junto a un hermoso detalle, sería perfecto e inolvidable para ella.

Maldito Naruto y su insistencia en entrometerse donde nadie lo llaman.

Aunque había regresado a Konoha, y había dejado el corazón de Sakura roto en varias ocasiones, sin haberle dado una respuesta o sin comentar nada sobre lo que sentía, eso no significaba que tuviera que decirle a Sakura:

"Oye Sakura, siento todo lo que hice, pero es que estaba obsesionado con mi venganza. Para mí era más importante que quedarme contigo en Konoha. Y como Naruto y tú estabais pesados con traerme de regreso, sin entender mis motivos, pues por eso os había atacado. Sin embargo, después de haber matado a Itachi, la cosa se complicó bastante. Pero al final comprendí que estaba equivocado. Y no solo volví para proteger la villa que mi hermano tanto amaba, sino que regresé por ti. "

Si Naruto o la propia Sakura esperaban que dijese algo parecido, antes las ranas criarían pelo.

Aunque reconocía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Sakura, había esperado que fuese ella la que diese el paso. Siempre lo hacía, que había confiado en que esta vez volviera a hacerlo.

Pero Naruto tenía que intervenir en una relación que se supone que era de dos. Tres creaba malentendidos y Sasuke lo había aprendido de la peor forma posible. De ahora en adelante, lo mandaría al otro mundo si se ponía pesado. Así se evitaba problemas.

-Ellas… -contestó Sakura por fin, aunque en un hilo de voz- …Todas esas chicas mejores que yo y que están enamoradas de ti…

Ahora sí que tenía la confirmación. Sakura se había vuelto más estúpida que Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke era un mujeriego que repartía rosas a chicas como si repartiese kunais por el suelo a diestro y siniestro?

-¿En serio crees que soy esa clase de persona? –preguntó con cierto enfado y decepción de que pensara algo que nunca sería.

-Tú, no… Tu otro yo…

-¿Mi otro yo? –a cada explicación que le daba, entendía menos-. ¡Da igual! –no quería saber la razón. Algo le decía que le resultaría desagradable- No te gusta que te regale rosas, ¿verdad? –pues mejor para él, ya que no era muy amigo de regalar flores a la gente, a no ser que fuese en un funeral.

-No… -contestó en un hilo de voz.

-¿Y tampoco quieres estar conmigo?

Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado? ¿En serio que estaba ante el Sasuke que conocía de toda la vida? ¿No era un sueño? ¿No estaba metida en una ilusión o en algún mundo alterno?

Otro estornudo, donde a pesar de que la camisa de Sasuke cubría su cuerpo, no cubría sus piernas desnudas. Y como sentía el frío corriendo por ellas, por lo menos sabía que no estaba en un sueño.

Sasuke soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Sin previo aviso, le cogió la mano a Sakura y comenzó a tirar de ella.

-Eh… ¡Sasuke-kun! –dejándose guiar por él.

-Debemos llegar a tu casa, antes de que enfermes.

Sakura solo observaba su espalda, donde la camiseta negra dejaba ver aquellos hombros bien trabajados y aquella espalda tan ancha, capaz de cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo. Apretó su mano con la suya.

-Sí, quiero.

El Uchiha no se detuvo, ni la miró, ni dijo nada. Y eso puso feliz a Sakura, porque esa sería la actitud del Sasuke que ella conocía. Apuró un poco el paso para darle alcance y viéndole el rostro, encontró una ligera capa de rubor cubriéndole la cara. Otro de los rasgos del Sasuke de siempre, del aquel del que se había enamorado. Se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos, sintiendo más calidez de lo que le proporcionaba aquella camisa que llevaba su olor. Sus manos unidas rompieron el contacto, pero Sasuke no alejó mucho su mano de ella, ya que la colocó sobre su hombro.

.

Cuando pasaron por las calles de la villa, fueron objetos de visión de muchos. Las bocas abiertas, observando cómo Sasuke la tenía junto a él, como si indicara que era suya y de nadie más, asombraba a muchos, como era el caso de Lee y su maestro Gai; O dejaba rostros desilusionados y envidiosos en las caras femeninas, como era el caso de Karin; Por último, estaban las caras satisfactorias, de Kakashi y hasta de Ino.

Naruto había sido el último en ver cómo se perdían en dirección a la casa de la Haruno. Un aire de melancolía lo envolvió hasta asomar una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Ahora ya podía estar tranquilo. Desde hacía tres años, tenía esa espinilla que le molestaba de tener a sus dos amigos en una relación inestable que los hacía sufrir. Al haber estado a su lado y creciendo con ellos, sabía mejor que nadie lo que cada uno sentía por el otro. Quizás el Uchiha pasara de Sakura, pero nunca lo había hecho cuando habían pasado por momentos cruciales. Exceptuando cuando había estado bajo el poder de la oscuridad, pero ahí nadie es consciente de lo que hace, así que eso no contaba.

-Espero que seáis muy felices –murmuró.

Soltó un gran suspiro, como si expulsara aquella espinita y entonces, decidió que ya era hora de centrarse en su vida privada, que desde hacía tiempo, comenzaba a crecer en su corazón.

Miró con ternura la rosa que había comprado, después de que Sasuke lo hiciera para no ser objeto de sus burlas, y se fue en búsqueda de Hinata.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Feliz San Valentín o como se dice en otro lado, feliz día del amor y de la amistad.

Como últimamente me pasa, mis decisiones en fechas señaladas son espontáneas, donde me digo que tengo que hacer algo de mis parejas. Pretendía hacer un amv, pero eso me llevaba más tiempo y no estaba inspirada. Por eso, es que decidí hacer este corto, basándome en la sexta película de _Naruto_, sucediendo meses después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja (que a ver si termina de una vez, para que se termine el manga).

Pues este es mi regalo de Valentín para todos los fans sasusakienses. Espero que vosotros me regaléis un review a cambio. Aunque también me vale chocolate.

'Atori'


End file.
